


ORNAMENTAL BIRDS

by karenkasutcliff



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenkasutcliff/pseuds/karenkasutcliff
Summary: The secret of ornamental birds is to cut their wings.Grelliam~





	ORNAMENTAL BIRDS

William finally decides to open his heart for his subordinate Grell Sutcliff, they have a good relationship, but recently the redhead begins to act distant with William and finally disappears, William is not able to understand why he left again, The first time the redhead left him for that woman. "Angelina" and now Grell was escaping with the butler of hell.

The red grim reaper swore eternal love in the academy. Unfortunately he did not comply and a note was the farewell.

"Sorry honey"

"Mr. Spears, do you have any idea where Grell can be? The office says rumors that he escaped with Sebas-chan." Alan asks.

"Sebas-chan" almost like a whisper came out of William's mouth the name cursed.

"Do not pronounce the name of that vermin steals souls" William shouted.

William is depressed, always prayed for some peace, in his office and now he needed his beloved redhead. Every night is a hell, sleeping alone with no one next to him, consumes him in a slow agony.

The work in the office is increased but the manager is not able to definitively terminate his employee

One more night alone, William enters his apartment, drinks a bit of alcohol and goes to his room to sleep and forget his cruel reality, "loneliness." 

It is a very rainy night, it seems that the sky falls to pieces. William is half asleep, he is tired but the thunder and the scandal of the strong raindrops hitting the window do not let him rest. The hours pass, the door of his apartment opens, someone enters sneezing and doing some noise, they spend about 15 minutes and William does not do anything he wish that some madman enters and ends his martyrdom of loneliness and monotony.

The door of his room opens, an infernal plague floods his senses, "a demon?", An extra weight next to him on his mattress, a thin and cold arms embrace him, a warm breath warms his nape and lips they touch his ear, "I'm sorry my love" Grell has returned, William's heart shrinks with sadness and at the same time it beats with happiness, Grell finally returned with him, "forever ?"

...

Grell disappeared again, the same routine as always, running away from his obligations, missing his job and disappearing to return with a huge wave of problems that manager Spears would have to face alone, was his responsibility. In addition to dealing with overtime, he also had to deal with his feelings.

"Senior, I think you should punish Sutcliff seriously this time, I'm not willing to continue covering his lost hours." Alan said very annoyed, the extra work prevented him from spending quality time with Eric Slingby.

"Sir, what hapen with Grell?, What if that demon finally tired of him and killed him?" Ronald was somewhat concerned about his red boss.

"The idiot Sutcliff must be wasting time as always" snorted with annoyance the manager.

"Spears, you know... Well... in China they wrap the feet to the women so that they can not walk, they do it not only for aesthetics also to avoid that they flee with their lovers" Eric commented in mocking tone his historical fact.

"Boss, you have birds, do not you?, You know that the ornamental birds cut their wings so they can not fly and flee" Ronald said as an occasional comment provoking the anger of his partners

"You're foolish Knox, if Grell does not do his job when hi is healthy, what makes you think that mutilated will do? .- Eric hit his fist closed the head of the younger blond.

"My birds are carrier pigeons, they need to be free and fly to do their job, I do not have pets, it would be absurd to mutilate their wings, besides they always come back to me." William said without looking away from his papers.

"Incredible Spears, it has more fidelity than some birds that people today" The last thing that Eric commented, because the manager sanctioned them all with unpaid overtime.

Finally William's workday ends and he quickly returns to his apartment, opens the door and everything is dark, it seems empty, he turns on the lights and smiles all this like he left it before going to work, clean and neat, immaculate.The man walks to his room and opens the door that he kept under lock, also this dark he cant see anything, he advances more until the bedside table and lights a very dim light lamp, that now illuminates what lies in the bed, a thin body tied of wrists and ankles to the canopy of the bed, bends and caresses the red head, gives a kiss in the hundred and whispers to his ear.

"But if I cut your wings, how would you fly back to me, my love?" One last kiss as a farewell and leave without turning off the lamp by closing the door again.

If not for the gag you could say that Grell is smiling even though a tear rolls down his cheeks. It's the bittersweet romance with which he always dreamed. This robin would never fly farther from his love, he would behave like William's pigeons.

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy ... Kill me pls. :'v


End file.
